Senseless
by chowmaestro
Summary: His kisses were driving me insane. Every night, I can feel my sanity slipping away…then faster and faster. When will it stop? Or rather...when did it ever begin? Rated for Language. ENJOY!


HEY GUYS!

Merry Christmas to you all. I do hope you receive a lot of gifts.:P

I was inspired to write! so hear you go!

An early Christmas present from me to you!

ENJOY!

* * *

**SENSELESS**

_It was passionate._

_It was irresistible._

_The way his lips moved against mine. The way he uttered sweet nothings, while pressed softly against my lips. The way he held me tightly against his sculpted body. The way he dipped his head in the space between my neck and collarbone._

_It was…overwhelming._

_I wrapped my arms around him and drew him closer, my hands raking through his dark hair. I felt the tips of his cool hand slide up and down my spine, caressing every bit of skin. I felt his breath on my skin, his soft but eager kisses tracing my jaw line._

_Slowly, he unclasped the buttons of my shirt and it fell away, left scattered about my apartment. I stared at his onyx eyes and felt all the hesitations drown away._

_He opened his mouth and said,_

"_Sakura…you don't know how much I wanted you…I lo—_

_**RIIIINNGGGG!!**_

Sakura fell from her bed with a thud. She opened her eyes and saw that there was no man kissing her senselessly, it was just her and her trusty old pillow—with blotches of saliva, if you have to know.

"Damn it…there it goes again." Sakura said as she pounded her fist on the floor.

Sakura sat up and felt the whole room spinning. "Not only does it give me a rude awakening, it also gives me a splitting head ache."

Then the door opened suddenly.

"Are you alright dear? Did you fall from the bad again?" Sakura's mother asked.

"No and Yes." Sakura said, running her hands through her disheveled hair. "Mother, some painkillers would really help though. If you don't mind."

Sakura's mother smiled ruefully. It wasn't weird falling from the bed while one slept. What was weird that it seemed to happen more often.

Sakura's mother came back with a glass of water and painkillers.

"Here you go dear. Want to tell me what you dream was?" she asked.

Suddenly Sakura turned pink.

"Are you alright dear? You seem flushed. A nightmare perhaps?"

"Uhh…no mother, thanks though. But I don't want to talk about it."_Nor would I want to share it with anyone. Imagine what they would think about me? _Sakura said with a shiver.

"Alright dear. If you need anything, I'm downstairs." Sakura's mother said as she kissed Sakura's forehead and left.

Sakura stood up and removed the pillow case and threw it at the laundry bin. She then proceeded to walk towards her bathroom.

She splashed water on her face and looked at the girl in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me? Passionate dreams with…him…but it felt so real." _and what's weird, I can feel it getting better every night._

Sakura shook her head and stripped off all her clothes and walked into the shower.

----------

"Sakura-san, the surgery room has been prepped for you. We're ready." The nurse said.

Sakura nodded and placed the mug of hot coffee on her table. This is going to be a long day.

After the surgery, Sakura had her break. She decided to meet up with Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said with a smile.

"Forehead-girl! You never visit me during your breaks…unless…oh. You've been having the dreams again haven't you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…it's different every time. This time he spoke. He was saying how much he wanted me for a long time…He even almost said I love you. I think." Sakura said.

"Wow. That's big, even for an Uchiha. Maybe it's a sign. That he's coming back, you know." Ino said cutting the stems of the roses.

"Ha! I would live to see the day that he returns and actually reciprocate my undying love for him." Sakura said as she scoffed.

"You'll never know Sakura. Maybe he's changed already or something." Ino said.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sakura said her eyebrow raised, "—and since when do you defend Sasuke?"

"Oh come on Sakura. For example Sai, he used to be an ass but look he's even more of a gentleman than Lee and god-forbid, my husband Shika-kun." Ino said.

Sakura laughed. "Oh Ino, you always find a way to make me laugh. But, Sasuke's different. Always has been and always will be."

"Yeah…but he's still human. He may be an asshole for leaving you on that cold bench, but, again, he's still human." Ino said as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "—surely you can agree with me on that?"

"Yeah whatever." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Great! Enough with the talk about the past. How are you? Your love Life?" Ino asked with a giddy smile.

"Ino! You know I don't have time for a relationship. With the rainy season up ahead, I might even have to live in the hospital because of all the patients that come and go. It's a given. Also I almost always have missions every week." Sakura said.

"Workaholic much? You need to give yourself a break. Look at me? I have a family and kids! And yet here you are working even harder than me! You, who's single. Are you trying to feed a country?" Ino asked, her hands on her waist.

"Say what you want to say. Anyway, I got to go. See you Ino! Oh and Ino-pig, since I'm always working I get to keep my shape up but you…well…you're living up to your name." Sakura said with a smirk and ran off.

"Ugh! I can't wait to get my hands on you Sakura!" Ino said, fuming.

-------

That night Sakura was hesitant to sleep, afraid that if she closed her eyes she'd see him again. But despite her inner protests to sleep, she felt herself being carried off to dreamland.

"_And yet here we are again Sakura."_

_I looked up and those onyx eyes. He lowered his face to mine and with a jolt of electricity, his lips touched mine. It started out softly but as it progressed it became needing, possessive and damn…hungry._

_His kisses were driving me insane. I felt my sanity slowly slipping away…then faster and faster. _

_His kisses were going lower until he reached my shoulders. I then heard him whisper something._

"_It won't be long. I'll soon have you." _

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Shh…just let go."_

_And let go I did._

Sakura sat up, sweat trickling down her forehead. She was breathing heavily and she was trembling. She hugged herself and closed her eyes.

"Why won't it stop…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"**Because you know you still love Sasuke." **Inner Sakura said.

" _But…I…"_

"**Just let it go. All the grievances and regrets. All the remorse and anger. It won't do you any good. Look at us now. We're miserable."**

"_The gods must hate us. For even in our dreams we are tormented."_

"**Well…technically we seem to be enjoying in our dreams. Really enjoying."**

"_Shut up."_

"**I'd like to see you try."**

"…_.."_

Sakura lied back down, her vision covered by her arm.

"It's been 3 years. Three years without Sasuke and also three years without Naruto." Sakura said. "They all left…"

Then at the single moment, she let go.

Sakura was crying uncontrollably. Her sobs were muffled by her pillow. It was heartbreaking.

After minutes of venting out all the anguish, she slept.

Dreamless.

-------

The next week was quite peaceful for Sakura. After that night, she never dreamt of him again. It was weird, yet also comforting.

"Sakura-san, we have patients for you at room 465."

"Alright. I'll be there." Sakura said she grabbed her lab coat and walked out.

When she arrived at her designated room, it was guarded by ANBU. The ANBU opened the door for Sakura and closed it for her as she entered. What she saw made her drop her lab board.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked bewildered.

And beside him laid a familiar looking blonde.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his cheeky smile.

Without any hesitation she launched herself towards Naruto.

"I missed you Naruto!" Sakura said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ow…I missed you too but my wounds might need treating and that teme as well." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes. Her hands glowed green and placed it on Naruto. Minutes later, Naruto was all patched up.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and turned around.

"Sasuke. Please stay still while I heal you." Sakura said, monotone.

Sasuke could only nod. He stared hard at Sakura and smirked.

"You look tired Sakura. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually I haven't had proper sleep since…." Sakura said with a blush.

"Since?" Sasuke urged her to continue.

"What is it to you? It's none of your business anyway." Sakura said as she was finished with Sasuke. "—why have you returned?"

"I've killed him and now I'm back." Sasuke said.

"Ahh…Congratulations. Are you happy?" Sakura asked.

"I…I don't know."

"I see." Sakura said.

-----

The past weeks seemed to have gone by so fast. Sasuke and Naruto were up and about. They were walking home from the Hokage—who gave them a very long talk. After careful deliberation, they were only sentenced to six months of community service and constant surveillance. They are also forbidden to leave Konoha until their sentence has been uplifted.

They reached an intersection and Naruto bid his goodbye.

"See you teme! I'm going to grab some ramen! And I'll also visit Hinata-chan! Ja ne!" Naruto said as he ran off.

The pass few days for Sasuke were stressful. He had been doing community service, 6 hours a day. Also, he seemed to woolgather a lot lately. The revival of the Uchiha clan was one of them, and he already has the best candidate in mind.

--------

Breathing in deeply, Sasuke rung the bell. He then heard soft footsteps approach the door and was opened by none other than Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. The one and only." Sasuke said, his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, leaning on the door post, looking tired as ever.

"We…need to talk." Sasuke said.

"No we don't. You've already made it clear to me 3 years ago. Why explain now?" Sakura asked.

"I…I have to apologize."

"Isn't it too late for apologies? I mean you've done every possible thing to crush my heart. Why not just burn and get it over with? Aren't you good with fire?" Sakura said with a bitter smile.

"You're not making it any easier." Sasuke said.

"Should I? Cause if I have to, then you can say goodbye to forgiveness because I've gotten pass that phase in my life."

"Sakura…"

Sakura sighed. She wasn't used to seeing Sasuke so pitiful. She wanted so much to jump in his arms and kiss him senselessly as if nothing had happened, but it doesn't always work that way.

"Forgiveness doesn't work like that Sasuke. You can't waltz back into my life and get forgiven just like that. You broke my heart! Left me on the cold bench, for what? A stupid fucking pedophile snake and a poor excuse for a brother. Tell me, why should I forgive you?" Sakura said, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Isn't it enough that here I am, and it is pretty obvious that my pride is nowhere near me, asking…no…begging you to forgive me?"

"You think you can start over 3 years of my life? It won't change the fact that you were an asshole before." Sakura said, angry tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"Hn…"

"I loved you! With my whole being! And don't you tell me that you loved me too cause I hell won't believe it."

"You knew me before. I wanted nothing more than see the corpse of my brother in front of me. But I…maybe not love you yet. But you are important."

"I'm important? If I was, then you would have never left me broken like this."

Sasuke sighed, he ran his hands through his spiky hair. He looked at Sakura miserably but looked down almost instantly when he saw her gloomy face.

"What do you want me to do? I can't change what I did in the past…"

"I know you can't and that's what hurts the most. That pain you left me…it will always be there."

"…."

"Alright."

Sasuke looked up and saw her sigh.

"I'm not forgiving you that easily. You have to prove to me that you deserve forgiveness…that you aren't as heartless as I think you are."_ because you are human after all._

And for once, Uchiha Sasuke smiled slightly and gave a nod.

"Thank You."

-----

A year or two has gone by. It was filled with hope and determination. It was weird seeing the Uchiha courting a woman. Giving her flowers and chocolates. Taking her to walks and picking her up from work. It was unusual, but also very very romantic, even for an Uchiha.

For Sakura, it was like living a fairytale. It was hard at first but as time passed she soon grew used to Sasuke being unusually caring towards her. She had forgiven him long ago, how could she not? She was practically head over heels for the guy, but she had to know. She had to test him and see if his determination wavered. But it didn't.

It's Christmas now, and the snow was falling heavily tonight. Sakura was over by Sasuke's house, snowed in. They were having a small conversation, their backs resting on the sofa. Then Sakura suddenly smiled as she heard the bell chime.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said as she pulled out a white box from her bag.

Sasuke smiled and took it from her.

"Hn…thanks." Sasuke said as he opened the present and it made him raise his eyebrow.

"A dog collar?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...yeah." Sakura giggled nervously. "There was suppose to be a dog but it ugh…migrated to Kiba's house. Yeah."

Sasuke laughed so loud that Sakura was blown away. It was the first time she saw Sasuke laugh so hard.

"Fine laugh at me…the dog was very cute and you didn't see her." Sakura said with a haughty smile.

"Oh I think I'll be seeing a lot more of her. Now that she's with Akamaru." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sakura said and pretended to be mad.

Suddenly there was a pink present in front of her.

"For me?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"No it's for Ami. Obviously it's for you. Like I'll give that woman a gift." Sasuke said as he scoffed.

"Aww Sasuke-kun. Thank you!" Sakura said as she opened the gift.

It was a piece of torn paper. That said…

_Listen._

"What? Thank you for uhh...a piece of paper?" Sakura asked.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said as the paper fell from her hands.

"I love you." Sasuke repeated.

"Why are you…ohh…" Sakura said as smiled.

The paper was telling her that she listen to Sasuke and it was the best present she had ever received.

"I love you too." Sakura said as she smiled brightly.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura could only nod.

He then grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Everything was falling into place as did her arms, which was now around the neck of the man that had broken her heart years ago.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and smirked against her lips. Then suddenly he remembered something.

"Sakura…am I making your dreams come true?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pulled away, confused.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Is it better than your dreams?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha…oh my god…how did you…I mean…you can't possibly know that…." Sakura said as blood rose to her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked even more, if the was even possible.

"It wasn't that hard to get into your dreams, Sakura. Besides…surely you enjoyed it." Sasuke said as Sakura was backing up until her back was pressed to the wall.

"Don't you want the full experience?" Sasuke asked, now crawling towards Sakura with those seductive eyes.

"Did you know that it woke me up? I even fell from bed. Oh you…" Sakura said, her face turning redder by the minute.

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Sakura's head.

"It's only with you. Only you." Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked at his words. At first he sounded like he was playing with her, but soon he seemed to become more serious. She felt his emotions…and like it was drawing her in. She wanted it too. Only with him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she smiled.

Sasuke smiled genuinely and kissed her. He ran his hands on her side and felt her shiver.

"Sakura…do you want this?" Sasuke asked against her neck.

"I…I do." Sakura said with a nervous smile. "—I just don't know what to do…"

Sasuke gave Sakura a reassuring smile and said,

"Sakura…just let go."

And let go she did.

* * *

What did you guys think? let me know by reviewing!

I love you guys!:D

MERRY CHRISTMAS again and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

cheers!,

chowmaestro


End file.
